Horizonte
by GomoryM
Summary: El hombre lobo más temido de Gran Bretaña, Fenrir Greyback, conocido por sus sanguinarios asesinatos también es hombre, no sólo bestia, un alfa que protege su manada y la guía. Una joven que se convertirá en su aprendiz.
1. El encuentro

El personaje de Fenrir Greyback y el potterverso pertenecen a JKR, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para hacer un pequeño fic.

Admito que sólo la mitad de la historia fue creada por mi, ya que fue construida junto a mi maestro, quien me guió por el mundo de la licantropía y la escritura.

•Otra mirada del hombre lobo más temido del mundo mágico, Fenrir Greyback. Su vida como alfa de la manada más grande, enfrentamientos con otras criaturas mágicas y una vista del hombre dentro del lobo.

1

El encuentro.

El clima frio de mediados de junio obligaba a los estudiantes de Hogwarts a mantenerse dentro de los establecimientos de Hogsmeade durante las visitas al pueblo. Sin embargo, nunca falta el joven desafiante y rebelde que busca ganar algo de fama con hazañas infantiles, como atravesar los terrenos de la Casa de los gritos en un día tan nublado y frío como lo es hoy.

La figura de un colegial avanza a paso firme sobre el estéril terreno de la propiedad más embrujada de Gran Bretaña, o eso se dice. La túnica negra ondea con cada paso produciendo el particular sonido de la tela rozando entre si. El escudo que engalana el pecho de la vestimenta pertenece a la casa de Slytherin, nada podría levantar sospechas si no fuera porque aquella semana en la sala común de las serpientes se había corrido el rumor de que ese día habría un reclutador para unirse a los carroñeros y servir al señor oscuro. Se decía que probablemente el hombre ante quien tendrían que presentarse los aspirantes no estaba catalogado como humano, sino como ser, una bestia altamente peligrosa y mortal, Fenrir Greyback.

Los alumnos de Slytherin siempre habían tendido hacia ese bando. De hecho, 1 de cada 3 seguidores de la casa de Salazar Slytherin eran también, directa o indirectamente, seguidores o admiradores de Lord Voldemort.

El reclutador esperaba paciente, apoyado sobre la baranda de una escalera resquebrajada de madera de ébano.

Cuando el alumno empujó la pesada puerta un fuerte chirrido de las bisagras lo sobresaltó, sus pasos eran lentos y cautelosos hasta que llegó a la escalera, bajó la capucha de su túnica y al fin dejó al descubierto su rostro, se trataba de una chica, la única humana en el sitio de hecho, su cabellera negra queda liberada y sus ojos claros buscan en la penumbra del lugar a quien ha de dirigirse. En la cima de la escalinata se dibuja una silueta recargada en el barandal, pesar de no conocer en personal al más temido licántropo, no hizo falta La claridad de luz para reconocerle. Él no se inmutó ante su presencia, por lo que camina hasta él. El líder de los carroñeros nota la figura de la joven que se acerca confiadamente. Ese temple y carencia de miedo ya habían sumado puntos, pensó, como compañero carroñero.

-Buenos días, jovencita – Dijo la voz cavernosa, procurando fingir una actitud parental y confraterna. -¿Cuáles son tus intenciones aquí? – Pregunto sin emociones en la voz.

La mirada de la chica se mantiene fija en él mientras sube por las escaleras sintiendo que el latido de su corazón tiene eco con el resonar de sus pasos sobre la vieja madera.

—Soy Iven Selwyn y deseo unirme a las filas del Lord. — Se presentó con voz firme, enderezando su postura.

—¿Así que eso deseas?— La ceja de Greyback se curvó inquisitivamente. —Y dime jovencita, ¿por qué? ¿Deseas ser popular entre tus amiguillas o qué? No me molestes sino puedes probarme que eres meritoria para el título de mortífago. —Las palabras del hombre lobo estaban teñidas de hostil sarcasmo.

Iven frunció un poco el ceño. —No me interesa la popularidad. — Enderezó más su delgada figura y tomo aliento antes de continuar, sería muy tonta al querer aparentar que no sentía miedo ante él. —Apoyo la causa del Lord y estoy dispuesta a probarlo.—

—Pues pruébalo. — Respondió a la muchacha, mirándola amenazante. —La Casa de los Gritos es mundialmente famosa por la gran cantidad de boggarts que se pueden encontrar por aquí; criaturas despreciables si las hay. Además, hay otro tipo de criaturas peligrosas por aquí.

Te acompañaré, y has de mostrarme que eres tan temeraria como luces.— Sin darse cuenta, se le había escapado un cumplido que fácilmente cubrió con una sonrisa feroz.

—¿Me indicadas por donde ir?— Preguntó la chica con tono temeroso mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la doblaba para colgarla junto a él en el barandal.

La colosal masa de músculos se giró para guiar a la muchacha por una puerta descascarada y antiquísima de madera blanca. Al abrirla cerró los ojos, le hizo un ademán para que pasase por ella, donde se encontraría con un boggart.

Iven aspiró el olor a humedad y madera podrida, apretó el agarre de su varita en forma instintiva y le dirigió una última mirada a Greyback capturando el rostro en su memoria. Dio un paso hacia adentro, la madera crujió, estaba expectante por el boggart, sentía el latido de su corazón en la garganta, fuerte y rítmico.

Cuando al fin estuvo en el centro de la habitación detectó un ruido a su derecha, una especie de neblina comenzó a llenar la habitación y la silueta negra de un hombre alto apareció. El miedo la hizo temblar, por algún motivo que no tenía muy claro, evocó la imagen de Fenrir y por qué estaba en la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña. Apuntó con su varita en dirección a la sombra humana que se había manifestado y pronunció el hechizo _Ridukkulos_ , la figura se trasformó en un helado gigante derritiéndose, de los labios femeninos escapó un bufido de burla y la niebla se disipo. Aún temblorosa se giró para ver a Fenrir.

—Bien hecho.— Le dijo a la muchacha, sin emoción alguna, arrogante, al verla salir de la habitación.

—No creo que esta sea la verdadera prueba.— Sentenció la joven al llegar hasta él, había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—Me has demostrado que sabes hacer un hechizo digno de un niño de tercer grado. ¡Felicidades!— Sacó de su rostro una sonrisa falsa y con un gesto de su enorme mano le arrebata su varita. —No era mi intención saber si conocías un hechizo de 4 sílabas, sino que puedas mostrarme tu capacidad para afrontar tu mayor miedo, ya que tienes uno.—

El sentimiento de impotencia de Iven se manifiesta en una mirada de pánico y la intención pedirle que se la devolviera. Experimentaba sentimientos encontrados: impotencia, frustración y miedo. El rostro inexpresivo de Greyback y sus pasos firmes la hacen retroceder hacia la habitación de nuevo. Esta vez estaba sola, desarmada, contra su mayor miedo. La colegiala atinó a cerrar los ojos y apretar los puños, escuchaba el viento colándose por una ventana rota y sucia. Aún con los ojos cerrados caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y se arrodilló. Respiraba de forma agitada y sus manos temblaban, tragó saliva con dificultad y abrió los ojos lentamente, mentalmente maldijo a Greyback en ese momento y esperaba que no pudiera escuchar desde afuera pues la vergüenza comenzaba a invadirla. Cuando enfocó la vista ya estaba la neblina a su alrededor y el hombre que representaba su mayor miedo la miraba con ojos penetrantes, una risa profunda emanó de sus labios, provocando que todos los bellos de su nuca se erizarán. La figura masculina extendió su brazo hacia ella, un escalofrío la recorrió, las imágenes de él inundaron su mente, su respiración era más agitada cada vez hasta convertirse en jadeos sonoros, el dolor de una daga a lo largo de su espalda se revivió, la risa era más fuerte, helando la sangre de Iven hasta que de sus labios salió un frágil. -Por favor.- El dolor emocional que experimentaba ya se manifestaba en su cuerpo, provocando que el aire frío lastimara sus pulmones. Apenas consiente de sus movimientos se aferró a la túnica que llevaba y se puso de pie extendiendo su mano. —Te quiero.— La manifestación se desvaneció y el alivio la hizo caer al piso. Estaba temblorosa y en su mente aun giraban algunas imágenes, un sonido gutural salió de su garganta y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, no sabía vendría por ella o la dejaría ahí hasta enloquecer. Tenía vergüenza de que el licántropo hubiera escuchado algo.

La corta edad de Iven y su inexistente relación con los hombres lobo la hacían ignorante de los exaltados sentidos que poseen los licántropos, por lo que en efecto, Greyback había escuchado lo sucedido. Entró a la oscura habitación, con varita en mano, Iven apenas logró vislumbrar su rostros aparecer entre la penumbra, escasamente iluminado por la luz que se filtraba del exterior. La cavernosa voz resonó.

—Bien hecho.— Le dijo desinteresadamente. El epitome de la licantropía recordó sus inicios al lado del señor oscuro, tiempos en los que la prueba no consistía en enfrentar a un Boggart, sino a su verdadero miedo en carne y hueso. Además, por algún motivo, los Boggarts se desvanecían estando frente a él. —¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos para unirte a nuestras filas?— Cuestionó para salir del hilo de sus pensamientos.

La aspirante recobró la postura y trató de aclarar su mente, a la vez que escuchaba el interrogatorio. —Los ideales de toda mi familia son afines con los del Señor Tenebroso, a pesar de que ninguno ha formado parte de sus filas, tengo entendido que en Rumania no hay mortifagos.— Parecía tranquila ante la primera pregunta. Sin embargo, no parecía ser motivo suficiente para él. —¿Por qué deseas matar a tus pares? — Le preguntó inquisitorialmente. —Desprecio a los traidores a la sangre porque mis padres murieron a manos de ellos, fueron traicionados en duelos por honor, justos y en forma.

Y yo… no… los considero… mis pares. Tengo la convicción de que mi lealtad y fidelidad estarán, sin duda, mucho mejor con quienes coincido en ideales.— Explicó de forma pausada y concentrada en el par de pupilas azules que la analizaban.

—Me parece verdaderamente un buen motivo para unirte a nuestras filas.— Parecía haber un tono de sorpresa en el matiz de la voz del hombre lobo. —Venganza, definitivamente sí que es un buen motivo.— Continuó tras un breve momento. —Odio a los muchachos y sobre todo muchachas que se unen con la intención de creerse que son alguien, o de ligar... terminan siendo carne de cañón en las batallas... pero tú, siento que tu sed, sed de sangre, serías una voraz inquebrantable.—

—Puedo asegurarte que en mi no hay ninguna intención de buscar fama y mucho menos de buscar una conquista.— La chica expresó desdén en cada palabra.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio que rompió Greyback —Rumania has dicho, ¿eres vampiro?—

—Así es, soy de Rumania y mis más ancestrales antepasadas fueron consideradas vampiros por sus sádicos castigos a los que se atrevieran a deshonrar a la familia.—

—Bueno, veo que no es un vampiro de verdad.— Habló más para sus adentros que como una respuesta a la rígida conversación. Esbozó una leve sonrisa que semejaba más a una mueca feroz y le pidió a la chica que lo tomase del brazo para teletransportarse cuando una horda de duendecillos de Kornuagles se abalanzó sobre ellos, emitiendo risitas estridentes y sumamente molestas. Pronto estuvieron rodeados, una de estas criaturas, azules y aladas, portaba un cuchillo de cocina y rápidamente fue atacada con el maleficio asesino. Al ver la muerte de su camarada, los duendecillos se concentraron en él. La luz verde de su maldición atrajo a los demás en su contra. Él tenia su varita en alto y lanzaba un hechizo tras otro, la chica dio un paso atrás y se deslizó hacia su espalda, su intención no era esconderse y menos aún huir, él aún tenía su varita.

Observó que su ataque era diestro, por lo que supuso que podría haberla guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo, estiró el brazo y la punta de sus dedos la alcanzó. Se volvió a colocar a su lado y comenzó a atacar.

—¡A tu derecha! — Lo alertó de un pequeño grupo que quedaba. Al escuchar a la muchacha lanzó un _Incendio_ a los malditos duendecillos. Sus gritos colmaron toda la habitación, y sus cuerpos incandescentes decoraban hermosamente la oscuridad de la Casa de los Gritos mientras continuában peleando. —Detrás de ti.—

El ruido la aturdía y el humo por las llamas nublaba su vista cuando escuchó la alerta de Greyback, giró sobre su propio eje y con la varita en alto apuntó hacia el más cercano y lanzó un _Confringo_. Las viseras del animalillo se regaron a su alrededor salpicándola. Apuntó a los restantes y conjuró el _Sectumsempra_ mientras señalaba con su varita a cada uno. Sus cuerpecitos caían desangrándose, en el rostro de la joven se dibujó una mueca de placer instantáneo.

—¿Estas bien? –

—Por supuesto que sí, chiquilla, ¿con quién piensas que hablas? Soy el grandioso Fenrir Greyback, se necesitaría un ejército para derribarme – Respondió magnánimo. —Has demostrado que eres útil con la varita, supongo que el plan salió a la perfección.— Comentó esto, haciéndole entender que todo estaba planeado.

La ceja de Iven se enarcó en gesto divertido al entender que lo había previsto para probarla. —Me siento obligado a preguntar, ¿te interesa ser licántropo? –

Ella limpiaba sus manos cuando la cuestionó. La intención atrajo su curiosidad, más que la pregunta en si. —¿Obligado porque? Y bueno nadie me había ofrecido la oportunidad antes.— Comentó mientras arrugaba la frente. —La verdad es que siempre he tenido fascinación por los lobos y…— Su tono de voz cambio a uno más formal. —Lo cierto es que sí me gustaría serlo.— Se apuró a concluir al notar la mirada exasperada de su interlocutor

—Oh, fascinante — Parecía sorprendido de la respuesta, ya que siempre esperaba una negativa. —Déjame decirte que hay pocos seguidores del Lord que sean licántropos. Esto te volvería mi aprendiz, sin lugar a dudas.—

Iven inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento a sus palabras, ambos caminaron por el edificio ahora en silencio.

—Sujétame del brazo, vamos a un mejor lugar donde pueda morderte — Acto seguido ofreció su brazo, la chica lo tomó para dejarse llevar al sitio que propuso.

Aparecieron en un bosque pequeño, cerca de una cascada magnífica. El recorrido que hacía el agua llevaba la mente a lugares insospechados, provocaba el deseo de querer crear música y paz. La brisa fresca los estremeció y mientras Greyback hablaba ella contemplaba el lugar, al darle la espalda cerré los ojos e inhaló despacio, disfrutando del olor del bosque, abrió sus manos y relajó los brazos.

—Considero que el lugar donde te transformas es algo muy importante para un licántropo. Decidí llevarte a un buen lugar.— Comentó el hombre lobo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. —Necesitaré que estés tranquila. No dolerá.— Había sonado como un padre que le dice lo mismo a su hijo cuando lo lleva al médico.

Los ojos de Iven se abrieron de golpe al oír el tono paternal, sin embargo, lo encaró muy lentamente. —¿Como se que no me mataras? – Preguntó, quizá sin querer hablando igual que una niña pequeña después de ser reprendida.

—Si desease matarte ya lo habría hecho, pequeña, te lo aseguro. — Sin más la tomó en sus brazos para colocarla sobre una superficie, libre de rocas. Su voz profunda parecía tranquilizante aunque no estaba segura que no quisiera terminar con ella, podría sólo querer divertirse con su comida después de todo.

La noche se veía iluminada por la fugacidad de las estrellas, reflejadas en el estanque, como testigos del acto que se realizaría en el claro. Greyback posó sus labios en el blanco hombro y empezó a comer de ahí, teniendo cuidado de no producirle una hemorragia imparable o matarla en el acto. El sabor de la sangre lo hacía sentir rejuvenecido, mientras transfiere su condición de licántropo hacia ella. Su aliento tibio sobre su piel la hace estremecerse y al notar los colmillos encajarse en su carne una punzada de dolor tenzó todo su cuerpo, reprimió un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta sangrarse.

De alguna maldita manera Greyback notó el dolor ajeno e intentó calmarla diciéndole que ya casi terminaba. Lentamente, alejó la ominosa boca de su cuerpo, sabiendo que ella ya era una licántropo hecha y derecha.

Su voz volvió a resonar pero parecía distorsionada y más profunda. La sensación de ser llenada por algo nuevo comenzó a invadirla y en parte algo de ella era devuelto a modo de pago, en un pensamiento fugaz imaginó que sería su sangre. Estaba mareada por lo que se aferre a su brazo. Admiró a su alrededor y todo parecía nuevo, sus venas hormigueaban y las sensaciones parecían más intensas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Atinó a preguntar aun sosteniéndose de su brazo.

—Pues nada más y nada menos que ya eres en efecto, un licántropo. – Informó mientras secaba su boca de la cual chorreaban hilos de sangre carmesí. —Es común que tus sentidos empiecen a desarrollarse a pasos agigantados.— Agregó al notar que estaba pálida.

Iven alzó una de sus manos para llevarla a su cabeza. —Me siento mareada – Notó el sabor a sangre en su boca y lamió para degustar el intenso sabor a hierro. Levantó la vista al cielo e inhaló profundo. Lentamente se incorporó. Vio sus propias manos, todo parecía ser diferente y a la vez no. Estaba confundida. La música que producía el viento entre los arboles se combinaba con la del arrollo y parecía descubrir toda una sinfonía. Quiso caminar pero las piernas le fallaron y terminó en el suelo. La textura era magnífica. Enterró sus dedos en la tierra para disfrutar de las nuevas sanciones que experimentaba. Giró para ver a los ojos a Greyback.

—Todo esto... Ese olor...— Una chispa de curiosidad cruzo sus ojos mientras su blanca frente se arrugaba –¿Por que quisiste convertirme? – Cambió rápidamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Veo que, afortunadamente, tu curiosidad humana no se ha perdido. Considera esto una evolución – La figura de Fenrir Greyback se mostraba magnánima mientras permitía que la melodía del viento golpeteando las copas de los árboles endulzara sus oídos. Por unos breves pero suficientes segundos, su alma había parecido salir de su cuerpo, para luego volver en sí. —Pues te he convertido ya que vi cualidades en ti dignas de un mago poderoso. Tanto el Señor Tenebroso como yo sabemos apreciar eso. Pero he aquí un pequeño secreto: no le soy fiel a Voldemort — El viento parecía enfadarse al escuchar este nombre. —Más que por conveniencia. La verdad es que busco crear un ejército lo suficientemente grande como para que los licántropos recuperemos el prestigio que otrora poseímos.—

Iven lo miraba con gran asombro. —Si el Lord se llegara a enterar sabes que te mataría. — Dijo en tono grave. —Nos matará a todos. — Rectificó antes de volver a lamer su labio, a cada momento le gustaba más el sabor.

—Sí, el sabor de la sangre es adictivo.— Su nuevo pseudo tic de lamerse la sangre que le corría por los labios no había pasado desapercibido. Iven no tenía idea como evitaría el impulso de volver a hacerlo. —Pero hemos de tener cuidado, no queremos que te conviertas en un monstruo sediento de sangre, ¿no te parece? – Habiendo emitido estas palabras, limpió el labio con su pulgar dejando en ella cierta ansiedad. Pasó saliva con pesar.

—¿Como has...? Perdón, ¿como ha logrado pasar desapercibido? Se que el Lord es muy bueno en legeremancia. – Agregó mientras iba relajando su cuerpo.

–Efectivamente, el Señor Tenebroso es muy bueno en legeremancia... pero no hay mente más hermética que la de un licántropo entrenado. No sé si lo notaste, pero el hecho de que el Boggart, al vernos a ambos se haya transformado sólo en lo que a ti te daba miedo, es porque éste no pudo introducirse en mi mente y obtener dicha información. Mi oclumancia supera con creces la legeremancia de Voldemort. – Sostuvo con orgullo. —No temo por esta operación, está todo bien planeado.—

—Si, me di cuenta que sólo tomó forma de mi miedo. — Aclaró su garganta. — Tú... Tú no viste nada ¿no? – Aparentó limpiar sus manos y recuperaba su compostura. —¿Qué pasará ahora? — Preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que cuando llegó a la Casa de los gritos.

—Te entrenaré – Sostuvo con seguridad. —Las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort no dudarían en unírsenos si éste y sus discípulos más fieles cayeran. He llegado a considerar un enfrentamiento directo con él. Dudo poder matarle. He oído rumores sobre que es inmortal. Pero más haya de esto, busco que los licántropos seamos respetados, sin tener que escondernos como si fuésemos monstruos. Así como los magos se creen superiores a los muggles, los magos, creo yo, se consideran inferiores a los licántropos... y estos los humilla, los enfurece. No dudo que llegará el día en que nos quieran dar casa, y ese día yo quiero poder defender a los de nuestra condición.—

Mientras él explicaba los motivos de su plan ella meditaba sobre su nueva situación, ahora formaba parte de este grupo y no podía negar que él tenía razón con respecto al trato que recibían los licántropos, también sabía algo de que Voldemort era inmortal. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando una poderosa mano se extendió frente a ella con la intención de que la tomase. —¿Qué me dices? ¿Cuento con tu ayuda?—

Iven dudó un par de segundos que intentó disimular a la vez que estrechaba su mano. Estaba de acuerdo con su forma de pensar.

Sostuvo con fuerza y satisfacción su mano. Algo en su interior le decía que llegaría a ser una aliada y licántropo poderosa.

—Considéreme una aprendiz ávida de conocimientos. — En el rostro juvenil apareció una sonrisa ladina.

—Sé que serás una aprendiz excelente.— El lobo respondió el gesto con una mueca feroz.

 ** _Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, les agradeceré mucho los comentarios, es mi primer Fic._**


	2. La marca de los lobos

2

La marca de los lobos

Los días transcurrieron sin que Iven tuviera noticias de su transformador, y es que no sabía donde podía encontrar al lobo más temido de todos los tiempo, sin duda su fama lo precedía. Sin embargo, se sentía a la deriva, la familia que la había acogido, ahora le habían vuelto la espalda. Sabían que por elección propia ahora era una licántropo y desde su percepción era una impura.

Dedicaba sus tardes a recorrer un poco del bosque. Más que explorar el terreno trataba de acostumbrarse a la nueva sensibilidad de sus sentidos.

Una tarde recibió una extraña lechuza con un breve mensaje.

"Esta tarde, el bosque"

No sabía si era parte de la intuición que le regalaba la licantropía o la necesidad de respuestas a las novedades que vivía, pero tuvo la certeza de que la nota había sido escrita por Greyback.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el sendero y caminó sin rumbo, imaginaba que él tendría más recursos para encontrarla, más o mejores de los que ella tenía.

Saber de la presencia de los seres a su alrededor por su olor era algo que comenzaba a gustarle. Había reconocido a Greyback por su peculiar aroma. Lo miró asombrada de haberlo encontrado al fin, en la penumbra que permitía el brillo de las estrellas. Su visión también había mejorado, por lo que le era fácil verlo. Salió detrás del árbol y guardó su varita mientras caminaba a su encuentro, se había sentido desorientada por la variedad de cambios que experimentaba.

Sin embargo, el contacto físico, por mínimos que este fuera, le resultaba extraño, "debe ser la falta de "costumbre", pensó.

— Greyback, acoplarme a mis nuevas reacciones me esta costando trabajo.

He tenido dificultad para concentrarme, escucho demasiadas cosas, también esta mi cambio anímico, salto de un estado de alegría a la melancolía para luego explotar en rabia y terminar al borde del llanto. —

Le explicó su problemática, sabiendo que su nuevo guía podría orientarla.

—Pues bueno... – El hombre hizo una pausa al encontrar dificultad en recordar el nombre de su aprendiz. —Iv, los procesos y cambios anímicos serán algo sumamente molesto. Considéralo como si estuvieses ingresando en la pubertad, una explosión de hormonas nuevas para tu cuerpo.

Sin embargo, déjame decirte que es algo pasajero, y efímero— Respondió para tranquilizarle.

La idea de tener hormonas de más la perturbó, hizo una mueca de preocupación y soltó un breve bufido para escuchar el resto de la explicación.

La luna media brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas y el ominoso hombre se preguntaba qué tal respondería ella a su primera transformación.

Iven levantó la vista para verlo más detenidamente, la luz plateada endurecía sus facciones y hacía más feroz su mirada.

-¿Quieres saber por qué estamos aqui Iv?- Rompió el breve silencio con una sonrisa cortada, con lo que atrajo la atención de la joven a la realidad, ella le observo con curiosidad, le parecía simpático que la llamara por un diminutivo ya que otorgaba un toque de privacidad a la charla.

— En efecto, siento curiosidad por saber ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Se notaba la ansiedad en sus palabras

—Pues considero Iv, que tu entrenamiento debe ser lo mejor de lo mejor.

He meditado bien y quiero que, pasado el tiempo, dejes de ser mi aprendiz para volverte mi mano derecha en esta guerra que se aproxima silenciosamente.— Greyback mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. A la neofita parecia animarle la idea de adquirir más experiencia. El también conocido lider de los carroñeros invocó un par de serpientes con su varita, e hizo que marcharan hacia ella.

-Quiero que me muestres otra vez esas sorprendentes habilidades mágicas que posees .- Ordenó al recordar su desenvoltura cuando peleó contra los duendecillos.

La joven asintió y se despojó de su capa rápidamente lanzandola hacia el árbol más próximo. Sacó su varita y esperó la señal de su mentor.

— Desearía que no uses el hechizo desvanecedor de serpientes, desenvuelve tu abanico de hechizos ante mí, por favor.— Indicó e hizo un gesto c9n la mano para darle paso.

Iven se posicionó en un punto medio entre ambas serpientes y frente a ellas. Apuntó con su varita a la que se aproximaba por la derecha y con voz firme invocó un Confringo: El hechizo salió con rapidez e impacto en el animal, al momento explotó regando a su alrededor fragmentos de viseras, carne y piel, el aire quedo impregnado del olor a sangre y se podía ver una ligera briza roja que se extendía hacia el pasto.

Chupó sus labios ante el espectáculo y giró hacia la segunda criatura. Su primera elección fue un Depulso, para ganar terreno. Levantó su brazo y con el mismo tono de voz pronunció. — Fiendfyre — Un destello naranja salió del instrumento mágico y cubrió la serpiente en un fuego demoniaco. Bajó el brazo y observó el espectáculo, su cuerpo lizo y elegante ahora se retorcía de formas extrañas mientras era consumida, a medida que se desplazaba la criatura en llamas, la bruja contrarrestaba el incendio con Fiendlocked.

Pasaron unos minutos más para que las llamas terminaran con la serpiente y Greyback lanzó un último contrahechizo.

La adrenalina que le provocaba el espectáculo la hacia sentir mareada y hambrienta. Por un instante recordó las palabras del hombre lobo sobre hormonas y la pubertad y apretó los ojos. Giró en búsqueda de Greyback pues lo había perdido de vista. Él había quedado cuasi atónito ante el despliegue de habilidades de su aprendiz, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de una jovencita de apenas 17 años. Sencillamente había superado sus expectativas y exigencias, las cuales no eran para nada bajas. Una vez vuelto en sí, caminó junto a los cadáveres carbonizados de los ofidios hasta llegar a la muchacha. ~He notado otra vez tu tendencia a relamerte los labios cuando ves sangre – Le dijo, pasando su pulgar sobre ellos como la última vez. —Supongo que deberemos trabajar en eso, con tus impulsos. Confío en que lo harás bien. —

Cuando su dedo entro en contacto con la piel de Iven fue consiente de que era verdad, tendía a hacerlo con frecuencia, casi sonrió al escucharlo.

Greyback hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó, a medida que caminaba, profiriendo círculos alrededor de ella. —Por otro lado, déjame darte un consejo: si bien ese Fiendfyre fue efectivo contra dos serpientes, no creo que haya sido lo suficientemente poderoso.

No, no, definitivamente no – Dijo pensando tanto en su FiendFire como en el de Lord Voldemort. —Entiende a este hechizo como la contracara del Patronus. Mientras más enojada estés, más poderoso será. Pero debes procurar ser capaz de llegar a una paz equivalente para apagarlo – argunentó seriamente, y se posicionó frente a ella, mirándola directo a los ojos. —No es raro que la gente muera al no poder apagar este hechizo luego de conjurarlo... no quiero que mueras carbonizada – Su tono de voz grqve sonaba tanto seria como afectivamente.

La sorpresa de Iven crecía a cada palabra, era una reacción que no esperaba. Se quedó quieta mientras él la rodeaba. Sin embargo, algo qué la preocupaba al invocar fuegos malditos era perder el control, su problema era toda esa ira reprimida, estaba segura de no poder controlarse si la dejaba salir para darle poder a su hechizo, por lo que siempre terminaba con dolor de cabeza. — Pero, ¿como puedo lograr un punto entre la ira y la paz? Siento que me dejaría llevar por el odio.— Respondió y clavó su mirada en el oar de pupilas azules del otro, la voz de ella variaba entre el anhelo de averiguar el método y la confusión, además del temor.

—La meditación es un excelente método para alcanzarla. Prueba encontrar recuerdos que te permitan conjurar Patronus fuertes.— Como si fuese obra del destino, un grupo de dementores se aproximaba hacia ellos. Sus capuchas negras y sus rostros sin vida se aproximaban temerariamente.

Greyback, al ser un ex presidiario de Azkaban, atrajo la atención de los dementores.

La chica por lo general trataba de aparentar estar tranquila, pero encontrar recuerdos felices no era su fuerte, sin embargo y ante la situación, trató de evocarlos en su mente, todo giraba rápidamente, y las sensaciones la invadían: frustración, ira, melancolía, odio.

Respiró profundamente y levantó su varita, en su mente, veía a su padre caminando junto a ella, una mañana soleada y fría él sonreía. — Expecto Patronum — El hechizo salió de sus labios pero no se materializó.

Greyback observaba como su aprendiz fallaba al realizar su patronus y las criaturas se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él.

Iven no se daría por vencida y probó con el siguiente recuerdo, dolía y era más fuerte que la felicidad del anterior, quiso resistirse pero sólo salió luz blanca de su varita. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a levantar el brazo, el frío que provocaban las criaturas la hacia temblar, conjuró nuevamente el hechizo visualizando en su mente a aquel hombre de espaldas a punto de volverse y encararla, como un flash saltó a la imagen de una sonrisa. — Expecto Patronum — Esta vez un lobo plateado se presentó ante ella. Lo vio correr hacia el frente de Greyback y comenzó a avanzar hacia los Dementores. Sus pasos eran pequeños y sus patas traseras eran muy transparentes. Iven se aferró al último recuerdo, uno donde su familia estaba completa, un día de campo en las colinas, sus padres juntos y su hermano lanzándole migajas de pan. La melancolía ganó y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, su patronus se desvanecía.

Uno de los Dementores ya había comenzado a chupar la energía vital de su víctima cuando un Patronus con forma de lobo, micho más grande que el primero, apareció, haciendo que ambos dementores huyeran a toda velocidad. —Pues veo que eso no ha funcionado como esperaba – Evidenció que esto había sido preparado. —Debes concentrarte más, la forma en la que recuerdes lo que debe ser tal que te haga estremecerte de felicidad, que te saque una sonrisa que ni siquiera tú podrías evitar que apareciera si lo intentases – Habiéndola instruido, borró una tonta sonrisa de su rostro, la cual había emergido debido a la imagen de su propio recuerdo.

Una abatida Iven aferró su agarre a su varita y apreté su mandíbula. — No se como hacer eso — Pronunció entre dientes. —Es como si los sentimientos negativos tuvieran más poder, es decir, los recuerdos son felices, pero los sentimientos... — Dejó la frase inconclusa tratando de recapacitar en qué punto fallaba su técnica. Había estado caminando en círculo ensimismada en su reflexión. Levantó la mirada para encontrarlo. Él le devolvió la mirada, recordando cosas que había notado de él en ella. Emoezaba a encontrarla como su versión femenina, sólo que más joven.

— ¿Cómo aparto ese sentimiento? — Iven no apartó sus verdes ojos de las pupilas azules y al habkar su pregunta sonó casi como una suplica. Recordaba al imponente lobo, Patronus de su mentor, y lo comparaba con el propio que parecía más un cachorro, así se sentía ella junto a él.

—Sucede que tienes miedo de repetir algunos errores – Le dijo, sin saber si la estaba aconsejando a ella o auto psicoanalizándose. Para Iven las palabras eran tan ciertas que sentía vergüenza al oírlas. —Lamentablemente, las cosas del pasado ya han sucedido, pero depende de ti evitar que cosas malas sucedan y cosas buenas lo hagan.— Hizo una pausa y se acercó más a ella. Como efecto de reflejo su Patronus hizo lo mismo con el de menor tamaño, aunque ninguno de los dos era consciente de que sus guardianes seguían ahí.

El aire se quedó atrapado en los pulmones de Iven, sentir que alguien la guiaba nuevamente la reconfortaba, le daba una sensación de ser comprendida. Oía todos los consejos y por primera vez, desde que tenía siete años, agachó la cabeza.

—Confío en ti, Iv, muéstrame que eres capaz—

Levantó la cara de golpe cuando escuchó tal declaración. Al verse reflejada en sus ojos era como reconocerse en su mirada. Después de un breve silencio Greyback se transformó en una estela de humo y perseguio a un dementor para llevarlo de vuelta al claro.

La aprendiz de lobo aspiró profundamente y cerró los ojo, "todo lo bueno que he obtenido aún de los hechos malos" se repetía a la vez que viajaba en sus recuerdos, sin embargo, lo que encontró fue más bien un pensamiento. No sabía si tendría el mismo efecto que un recuerdo pero debía esforzarse e intentar, no estaba en ella darme por vencida ante las adversidades. ~El dementor está por llegar. Concéntrate. No tengas miedo. Cuando buscas la paz, debes pensar no en tu pasado sino en tu presente, y ver las cosas buenas que te ha dejado todo, incluido lo malo... allí viene.— Advirtió él.

Iven abrió los ojos y a lo lejos apareció el avance del Dementor. Levantó su brazo lentamente y lo señaló, volvió a cerrar los ojos y generó un escenario: Fuego en la chimenea de un cuarto acogedor, baja la mirada y encuentra su mano entrelazada a otra. Un sonido distorsionado semejante a risas es el coro de fondo. La mano que la sostiene aprieta su agarre y su mirada comienza a ascender, la sensación de anhelo y gozo la invadió. Logró visualizar una sonrisa franca y confiada de la persona que la acompañaba. — Ahora.- Murmuró y abrió los ojos, a la oar que soltaba el aire reprimido. — Expecto Patronum — Pronunció el hechizo con voz firme. Al momento un rayo de luz plateada se disparo formando al lobo, aún lucía como un cachorro, razón por la soltó una leve risa. Los Dementores ya estaban a una distancia considerable y el pequeño lobo les hizo frente deteniendo su camino y haciéndoles retroceder. — Ve por ellos. — Pronunció en un susurro, para verlo obedecer haciéndolos escapar de su campo visual.

Bajó el brazo y se sentó en el pasto. Dirigió su mirada al firmamento estrellado y comenzó a respirar tranquilamente mientras esperaba que Greyback hablara, pues la sensación de plenitud la embargaba y causaba cierta vulnerabilidad en ella.

—Bien hecho, maravilloso – Le dijo mientras refregaba sus cabellos con su enorme mano, como si se tratase de una niña, se sentía muy orgulloso de su aprendiz en aquel momento.

Su contacto volvió a tomarla por sorpresa pero sonrió ante su acción. Levantó la cara hacia él satisfecha y emocionada por sus palabras. Lo encontró observando ambos patronus juguetear. El cachorro lobezno correteaba por la noche estrellada, mientras que el Patronus de Greyback parecia tener cierta afinidad por el más pequeño, ya que éste se puso a perseguirlo, no como un cazador sigue a su presa, sino como un lobo adulto que extraña su condición infantil y decide jugar con los niños de su especie.

— No sabía que pudieran interactuar. —Comentó Iven asombrada ante el espectáculo.

El poderoso hombre vio la figura de su alumna en la misma forma que su Patronus vio al suyo: con orgullo y con deseos de hacerle compañía, aunque no podía dejárselo tan en claro. -Sí, suelen interactuar en específicas circunstancias – Atinó a decir, sin querer especificar que el motivo por el cual solían hacerlo era por una afinidad emocional entre sus portadores.

La aprendiz continuó mirando el espectáculo que se difuminaba entre el borroso horizonte de la arboleda nocturna cuando escuchó el resto de lo que tenía para decirle. -Serás una licántropo formidable, quizá un exponente de la licantropía femenina, algo así como Bellatrix Lestrange lo es en el grupo de mortífagos.-

Su último comentario la hizo girar medio cuerpo para verlo. — Siempre he amado el conocimiento y más aun ponerlo en practica. — Escasas veces en su vida había confiado en las personas. Se sentía traicionada tantas veces que prefería mantener la distancia, pero con Greyback... Cada palabra y acción que veía la impulsaban a mejorar le provocaba un sentimiento de cercanía. Tenía temores muy específicos y la traición era el más sobresaliente, este era el motivo por el que no se atrevía a aceptar, ni aún mentalmente, que empezaba a confiar en él. Lo único que atinó a decir fue: — Me dejaré guiar por ti, tu ayuda y experiencia serían el pilar si logro esas metas—

Él sonrió de forma extraña y con las cejas levantadas, expresó cuánto apreciaba que lo viese de esa manera, admiradora. —Dame tu brazo Iv – Ordenó, disponiéndose a hacerle la marca de los Lycos que había inventado, intentando agarrar su brazo, primeramente tocando su mano.

Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó la mente de la chica, "Debería estudiar más las características de los patronus", cuando escuchó el mandato. La voz profunda la devolvió a la situación. La petición acompañada del movimiento que hizo alertó sus sentidos. Su mente hacía que su piel reaccionara con dolor ante el contacto, pero eso no hizo que se moviera, lo vio con un destello de temor. — ¿Que vas a hacer?— Preguntó mientras aceptaba que tomara su mano. Mordió su labio para recobrar la compostura y le sostuvo la mirada.

Una punzada en el estómago hozo que Greyback notara que por algún extraño motivo, sus labios lo atraían, probablemente por eso pretendía que dejase de lamérselos, para cuidar su imagen; ya que no sabía si dicha atracción era de índole físico o alimenticio. —Sólo será un segundo – Dijo mientras la piel empezaba a mostrar signos de quedar marcada, hasta que finalmente terminó. Tuvo que sostenerla firmemente para evitar que se moviese.

Ella sentía la magia hormiguear en su piel, a pesar de la curiosidad habitual no bajó la vista para saber lo que le hacia.

—Con esto, con sólo aullar podrás hacer que sepa que estás en peligro – Aclaró con nula expresión en su rostro.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, su firme agarre provocó que automáticamente hiciera más presión con sus dientes en el labio que mantenía aferrado, hasta que terminó el hechizo fuebsoltándolo lentamente, no quería volver a sangrar y molestar a Greyback con ese tic que había adquirido desde su transformación. Agachó la cabeza para entender de que le hablaba y encontró una nítida marca. La confusión por el remolino de pensamientos y emociones nublaban su entendimiento. — ¿Que es? — Preguntó aún viendo su brazo y con voz apacible, consecuencia de saber que si su vida peligraba él estaría para apoyarla si lo pedía.

Greyback le mostró la marca que consistía en un lobo aullándole a la luna, el cual, a partir de su decisión, sería el orgullo de los licántropos. —No me perdonaría el perder a mi alumna – Le dijo mirándole fijamente. —Pero ándate con cuidado... o quizá arriésgate sé libre. Es más, llévanos a algún lugar donde quisieras estar ahora– Con ésto la tomó del brazo, dispuesto a desaparecer.

Sus palabras provocaron en ella un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, casi imperceptible. Detenidamente observó lq nueva insignia, se sentí orgullosa de portarla. — ¿A donde yo quiera? — Preguntó alzando una ceja, tenía en claro el lugar al que quería ir. Cuando la grqn mano se posó sobre su brazo cerró los ojos.

Aparecieron en un lugar de clima húmedo y caluroso, rodeados de vegetación semitropical, a la derecha había una poza de agua de manantial que corría a otra, la cual se conectaba a otra serie de iguales hasta desembocar en un río. Los árboles de mangle con sobresalientes raíces custodiaban la paz del lugar. La música natural de los insectos parecía conectada al ritmo en que danzaban las luciérnagas. Sus pies rasparon el piso de tierra húmeda y se aclaró la garganta para hacer un anuncio. — Bienvenido a mi santuario, siempre que me siento inquieta o tengo el deseo de liberar mi ira con gritos vengo a este lugar, también cuando llego a tener algún momento de felicidad. — Guardó silencio, los momentos buenos eran tan precarios en su vida que el sitio albergaba más recuerdos frustrantes, hizo a un lado esos pensamientos y giró en su eje para apreciar todo el lugar.

Su maestro caminaba lentamente por el lugar. Tocaba la fina hierba, inhalando con todas sus fuerzas el natural aire, haciendo que éste rellenara sus pulmones hinchándose en su pecho hasta su máximo umbral. Pasó sus manos lentamente por entre el agua de manantial, jugueteando con ésta con sus toscas manos. Parecía sentirse uno con la naturaleza, y cómo ésta era parte de él también.

Ella apreciaba silencio su recorrido, conectándose con el ambiente, formando parte de él, parecía como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Ahora el lugar quedaría impregnado de su esencia salvaje, aportando este nuevo atributo que ya compartían.

Lentamente, recobrando la compostura, saliendo de aquel estado atónito semejante a un estado onírico al que había sido inducido, se limitó a decir: —Muy bello lugar, Iv. - Hizo una pausa y agregó, suspirando: -Si estuviese en tu lugar pensaría en este sitio cada vez que realizo un FiendLocked.- Habiendo dicho esto, se sentó en un tronco caído, cruzando las piernas.

Iven se agachó en cuclillas a unos pasos de él y meditó su consejo. — ¿Como logras ese punto entre la ira y la paz? En mi mente se arremolinan pensamientos de todo tipo, es una lucha a contra corriente para mi y la fuerza de su cauce siempre me arrastra. — Sus dedos jugueteaban con una piedra en el piso mientras hablaba, sentía tantas cosas que había callado y reprimido por años que le costaba trabajo expresarse. Lo admiraba sentado, tan tranquilo que deseé algún día lograr una paz semejante.

—Bueno, respecto a la paz, sólo puedo decirte que es algo que consigues ya de viejo.

Déjame comentarte que creo en el destino, y considero que toda cosa mala que nos sucede en la vida, es tan sólo para alcanzar algo bueno. De esta forma, llegas a entender los vaivenes de la vida, y que hay cosas que no puedes modificar.

Sin embargo, está en ti buscar la felicidad, y si lo logras, es porque los infortunios te han tornado una persona fuerte.- Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y la exhaló por la boca. —Te volverás fuerte con el tiempo, eso seguro – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Permaneció con los brazos extendidos hacia atrás, contemplando el cielo.

—Yo sabía agradecer a la vida todo lo que me presentaba pero ahora todo lo que hago es tratar de aislar esos sentimientos— Ella inhaló en un inteto de aclarar su mente al repasar sus palabras. — La aceptación es la clave ¿no es así?— Soltó en voz media mientras iba dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y extendía sus piernas para quedar acostada sobre el suelo aún tibio, cruzó las piernas y puso sus manos sobre su estomago.

—La aceptación es la clave – El, ahora, pacífico hombre repitió las palabras, con un talante de tranquilidad.

Un pensamiento tomó a Iven casi por sorpresa, abrió más los ojos y humedeció sus labios para volver a hablar. — ¿Cuando será luna llena? — En cuatro palabras resumió todas las dudas que tenía.

Greyback respiró hondo para avisarle lo siguiente: —La luna se erguirá grande y en todo su esplendor en dos días–

La proximidad de la fecha le causó vértigo, se sentía expectante por su primera transformación y preocupada por saber si su lado salvaje se impondría a la razón. Greyback tomó su mano con firmeza, sin una expresión verdadera en mi rostro. —Mi intención es presenciar aquella transformación, evitar que lastimes a alguien o a ti misma y que hagas locuras.-

Sin darse cuenta, la chica imitó su sonrisa, fue hasta el momento en que encerró su mano cuando notó que el contacto ya no le causaba aquella sensación de dolor, como ocurría al principio o con las demás personas.

—Una vez superada la primer transformación el resto es pan comido- La voz profunda intentaba transmitir tranquilidad, acompañada de una sonrisa pueril.

Iven alzó ambas cejas y cruzó su mirada con la de él. — ¿Crees que me salga de control? — Su voz volvía a sonar casi formal, para esconder su desconcierto. —No sabría decirte si te saldrás de control- Hizo una pausa. —Sólo puedo decirte que si lo haces, estaré allí para protegerte.- El ceño del hombre se frunció levemente, recordando las heridas que le habían hecho anteriores alumnos que había instruido de la misma manera.

La aprendiz lo miraba reflexiva. — ¿Cómo es la trasformación, dolerá?— Preguntó mientras apreciaba la fiereza de su rostro, expresaba su experiencia en batallas, su respiración tranquila y pausada contrastaba con el vaivén más acelerado de su pecho. Sus manos, habitualmente frías, recién empezaban a adquirir tibieza. La presencia del hombre lobo más temido le imponía respeto y sentía su limite claramente establecido y lo respetaba.

Sin embargo, el calor que le transmitían sus manos, que aún apresaban las de ella, le dejaba ver que detrás de la muralla que mantenía había un ser diferente.

—No dolerá – Sostuvo firmemente su mano, mientras decía lo siguiente. —Todo lo contrario; es probable que te genere cierta adicción dicho estado, y tu deseo de carne será monstruosa— Soltó la mano femenina y llevó las suyas por detrás de su espalda, desperezándose. —Pero estaré yo, así que no tienes nada que temer –Guiñó un ojo lentamente, intentando transmitirle su sentimiento de tranquilidad ante este suceso.

— No me asusta saberme capaz de matar y menos si es por supervivencia, es mi nueva naturaleza, pero quiero saber si me hará más... Agresiva.- La última palqbra había sido exoresada con un toqoe de temor.

—Pues sí, te tornará extremadamente agresiva – Le comentó. — No habrá ninguna barrera entre tus impulsos y tu accionar. Si tienes hambre, matarás. Si tienes sed de sangre, desangrarás. Si sientes ira, atacarás... no hay moral que valga en ese estado- Iven parpadeo un par de veces asimilando sus palabras y reflexiono en una idea.

— ¿Crees que mis emociones y pensamientos influyan durante mi transformación? — Cuestionó la joven teniendo en mente su reciente ansiedad por la sangre y la ira reprimida que empezaba a aprender a controlar. A pesar de sus dudas no pudo evitar sonreir ante la idea de un estado tan placentero que la hiciera desear no salir de él.

Greyback parecia sumido en la reflexión de sus primeras transformaciones, algo que con certeza deseaba olvidar. No dejaría que su aprendiz sufriese lo mismo.

—Pero ya te dije. Estaré yo para vigilarte-

— ¿Hay algo más que deba aprender o saber antes de la primera Luna? — Las pqlabras salieron de sus labios con dificultad pues el viento revolvía su cabello y lo pegaba a su cara. Sacudió impaciente su cabeza para apartarlo. — Es decir, ¿hay algo en lo que deba prepararme?—

—Supongo que deberías enfocarte en el control de tus emociones. Patronus y FiendLocked sería la medicina que te recomiendo – Le diji tocándole la nariz a manera de juego. —Intenta no incendiar tu casa en el proceso— Emitió una risa sonora, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer algo así... confiaba en que triunfaría.

La chica de largos cabellos negros sonrió de lado ante la broma y asintió con la cabeza al oír la tarea encomendada, sentía mas confianza en lograrlo, por si las dudas no lo practicaría en casa.

—Antes de la segunda noche, quiero verte otra vez aquí – Susurro, mientras se disponía a desaparecerme cuando fue interrumpido.

— No volveré a Rumania, mi familia me ha dado la espalda. Estaré aquí hasta la transformación, luego buscaré donde quedarme. — Guardó silencio sin saber qué más decir, era la primera persona a quien le confesaba la decisión de su familia. Greyback asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció en una estela negra.


End file.
